This invention relates generally to cellular telephone systems, and more particularly the invention relates to a portable cellular telephone with increased transmission power and interference immunity while retaining a small compact size.
Cellular radio telephone systems have become commonplace in most metropolitan areas in the United States. Car phones include transceivers for communicating by FM radio with a stationary transmitter and receiver within the geographic area (cell) in which the car is located. The stationary transceiver provides a link between the mobile car phone and the local public telephone system.
Hand-held portable cellular telephones are available which can be carried by an individual for communication with the local telephone system via the stationary transceiver. Batteries are provided in the hand set, thus power is limited to a few hundred milliwatts. A transportable cellular telephone with three watts of power is also available. Typically the transceiver and batteries are housed in a hand-held satchel to which a telephone handset is connected by a cord.
The present invention is directed to providing a portable cellular telephone which can be accommodated in a handset without the requirement for a separate satchel for the transceiver and power package but with increased transmission quality and higher transmission power.